mouretsupiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mouretsu Pirates Wiki
Welcome to the Mouretsu Pirates Wiki! This wiki is dedicated to everything about the Miniskirt Pirates / Mouretsu Pirates series! We currently have on this wiki for you to edit. Movie Slide 2.png|Abyss of Hyperspace|link=Abyss of Hyperspace|linktext=The movie Marika and Chiaki (Opening).jpg|Mouretsu Pirates|link=Mouretsu Pirates|linktext=The anime Novelslide.png|Miniskirt Pirates|link=Miniskirt Pirates|linktext=The novels Mouretsu_Pirates_~_Cast_01.png|Characters|link=Characters|linktext=The crew About • Help • Administrators • Manual of Style • Layout Guide • News Archives • Polls • Poll Archives • Watercooler • Community Portal • Blogs • Community Messages • To Do List • • Featured Articles Beware: There be unmarked spoilers ahead! Mouretsu Pirates Wiki:Latest Media/Anime|Anime Mouretsu Pirates Wiki:Latest Media/Film|Film Mouretsu Pirates Wiki:Latest Media/Manga|Manga Mouretsu Pirates Wiki:Latest Media/Novels|Novels *'Light Novels': Currently at Volume 12. *'Anime': First season concluded. Movie theatrical run concluded. *'Manga': First manga concluded at Chapter 6. Movie-based manga concluded at Chapter 10 and Volume 2. *'Mouretsu Pirates Blu-Ray Box (including short story, manga and audio drama)': June 24th 2015 *'Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace': November 12th 2014 (JP), June 14th 2016 (ENG) **(Video Master Edition, Theatrical release): November 8th - November 14th 2014 **(Home release): November 12th 2014 **(Limited Edition release, including Drama CD): November 26th 2014 **'Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Volume 2' (English-release): November 10th 2015 **'Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Volume 1' (English-release): August 25th 2015 *'(July 25th 2019)': Volume 1 of Super Miniskirt Pirates is released. *'(June 14th 2016)': Abyss of Hyperspace is released on Blu-Ray and DVD in English. *'(February 23rd 2016)': Abyss of Hyperspace is scheduled for an English release on June 14th 2016. *'(November 10th 2015)': The second volume of the Abyss of Hyperspace manga is released in English by Seven Seas Entertainment. *'(October 17th 2015)': The author of Miniskirt Pirates, Yuichi Sasamoto, has revealed that two new stories are in the works for the series (Source: sasamotoU1, Twitter (Japanese)). *'(August 25th 2015)': The first volume of the Abyss of Hyperspace manga is released in English by Seven Seas Entertainment. *'(June 24th 2015)': The Mouretsu Pirates Blu-Ray Box is released. *'(June 19th 2015)': With the upcoming release of the Blu-Ray Box, four selected episodes from the anime and Abyss of Hyperspace are going to be streamed live on the Bandai Channel at 8pm, Wednesday 24th June. Director Tatsuo Sato will be a guest for the event, with real-time commentary (Source: Starchild, News (Japanese)). *'(May 15th 2015)': The Mouretsu Pirates Blu-ray Box is to include several additional items, including a short story by novel author Yūichi Sasamoto, a short manga by novel illustrator Noriyuki Matsumoto, an audio drama by anime director Tatsuo Satō and several additional booklets concerning the series (Source: Starchild, News (Japanese)) *'(March 20th 2015)': A new Blu-Ray Box for the Mouretsu Pirates anime is set to be released in Japan on June 24th (Source: Starchild, News (Japanese)). Linking in with this release is a broadcast on Nico Nico Douga on May 16th-17th (Starchild, News (Japanese)). *'(November 12th 2014)': Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace is released on Blu-Ray and DVD. *'(October 28th 2014)': The Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Complete Chart is released (Source: Starchild, News (Japanese)). At the moment, many articles on the wiki need some work done to them and a little help improving them would be greatly appreciated. This wiki currently needs help with: *Plot summaries on character, ship and episode pages. *Images for certain characters, ships, locations and events. *Expanding existing stubs. *Light novel and manga information. *Correcting any mistakes in the existing articles. See the To Do List for more information as to what needs doing. See also the Manual of Style and the Watercooler. For help, see Help and the Community Portal. Official Sites: *Starchild - Mouretsu Pirates Anime official website (Japanese) *Starchild - Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Movie official website (Japanese) *captainMARIKA - Official Twitter (Japanese) *Asashi Publications - Miniskirt Pirates Light Novel series website (Japanese) Other Sites: *ミニスカ宇宙海賊 on Wikipedia - Miniskirt/Mouretsu Pirates article on Japanese Wikipedia *@wiki - Mouretsu Pirates on @wiki (Japanese) *Bodacious Space Pirates on Wikipedia - Bodacious Space Pirates article on English Wikipedia Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace has been released on Blu-Ray & DVD in Japanese and English. Video Master Edition theatrical screening concluded in Japan. Series-related= |-| Wiki-related= If you were in the same position as Marika at the start of the series, when she was given the choice to become a space pirate captain while still a high-school student, do you think you would make the same decision she did? *'Yes': 6 *Maybe: 3 *Maybe not: 1 *No: 0 *Don't know: 0 *'Total': 10 Do you think that the original Miniskirt Pirates novels should be translated? *'Yes': 10 *Maybe: 0 *Maybe not: 0 *No: 0 *Don't mind either way: 3 *'Total': 13 Out of the two anime Bentenmaru bridge designs, which one do you prefer? *The series design: 5 *The movie design: 1 *'No preference between them': 4 *'Total': 10 Out of the visual styles used in the Miniskirt Pirates/Mouretsu Pirates series, which is your favourite? *Novels (Early): 0 *Novels (Later): 0 *'Anime': 9 *Web-Manga: 0 *Movie: 1 *Don't know/mind: 0 *'Total': 10 Category:Browse